Falling in Love
by DreamAngel7159
Summary: Harry asks Ginny for help to make a girl fall in love with him. In the process, he falls in love with Ginny. (Kinda the same plot as American Pie 2 and American Wedding). This is the Beta Read Version! COMPLETED!


Falling in Love  
  
By: PrettynPink8004  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based off of JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. I only borrowed the character, settings, games, and anything else related to her work. Anything that is not in her books, I created unless given credit to another author.  
  
A/N: Hey. I know I should be working on the next chapter of Opening Closed Doors, but I have a story stuck in my head, and it won't come out. I got this idea from American Pie 2 and American Wedding, but it is different from the movie.  
  
This is the Beta Read Version!!

This is re-posted. Sorry for the last post, where it was all crowded. :( I hope this is better. :)!

Harry sat on big, fluffy couch in the common room sofa. He was thinking about how he was going to get the girl of his dreams, Susan Bones, to like him. He knew a lot of things about her. He knew she liked to dance, and that her favourite type of music was pop. He knew her favourite colour was orange, and he knew her favourite food was Chicken Pot Pie. But the most important thing he knew was that she liked him. The girl of his dreams liked him, Harry Potter! Now, all he had to do was make her fall in love with him, and he knew just the person to help him with that... Ginny Weasley.  
  
They had become great friends ever since his fifth year. He learned to tell her his deepest secrets that he couldn't even tell Ron and Hermione. She helped him cope with Sirius' death in his sixth year. They had become more than great friends. She was his best friend, and he could always count on her when he needed help.  
  
"Harry," Ginny said his name, knocking him out of his reverie. He looked and saw a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, Gin?" Harry replied.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked; she could always tell when something was bothering him.  
  
"Erm... can I talk to you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure, come with me," Ginny replied, holding out her hand. Harry grabbed it, and they left the common room.  
  
Ginny led him to the blank wall where the Room of Requirements should have been. It was the one place where they would talk freely. No one ever bothered them, and it seemed that when they were there, they had no worries. Ginny walked in front of the bare wall three times, until a door showed up. She twisted the knob and opened the door. When Harry walked into the room, he immediately recognized it. It looked exactly like the kitchen at the Burrow, clock and all. They sat down at the table, and Ginny looked at him.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked, simply.  
  
"Okay, well, the thing is... I have a crush on this girl. Susan Bones; actually. And I know she likes me. And I need to make her fall in love with me," Harry said. He didn't know why, but whenever he talked to Ginny he always said everything. He never left anything out.  
  
"I can help you!" She offered.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"You could ask her to come here on Valentine's Day. It will be perfect! It's two weeks away, which will give us plenty of time to get ready!"  
  
"Do you really think it will work?" Harry asked, amazed.  
  
"I know it will! Trust me, but you need to know some things about her. You can cook her favourite dish for dinner, and then you can dance. It will be lovely!" Ginny gushed.  
  
"Okay, but there are a few problems. One, I don't know how to dance. And two, I can only cook breakfast meals, and her favourite dish is anything but that," Harry sighed.  
  
"That's what I'm here for, silly. I'll teach you how to cook; how to dance; how to be a gentleman. Hell, I'll even teach you to kiss if you want!" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Really? That would be great, because my last kiss, the one I had with Cho, didn't go too well," Harry said, excitedly. He couldn't believe Ginny was going to help him with this.  
  
"Erm... sure, I was just being sarcastic, but if you want I'll teach you how to kiss," Ginny giggled.  
  
"Oh, oops. But if you would, that would be great," Harry exclaimed.  
  
"No problem," Ginny said, as Harry gave her a friendly hug.  
  
"So, when do you want to start?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, we can start now if you want. I can teach you to cook," Ginny said.  
  
"Okay," Harry said, awkwardly.  
  
"Well, what is her favourite food?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Chicken Pot Pie," Harry answered.  
  
"Oh, I know how to cook that. It's my favourite food!" Ginny said, excitedly, "Come here, I'll show you."  
  
Ginny showed Harry how to cook Chicken Pot Pie. She made some for him to eat, and he liked it. She told him that next time they had their lessons, Harry would get to try and cook it, without her help. He turned a little pale when she said this because he didn't know if he could actually cook something without burning it. After Harry finished the pot pie Ginny had made him, he looked up at her.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Thanks for helping me. I don't think I could have done this without your help," Harry said, sincerely.  
  
"Oh, no problem. You are my best friend; I'd do anything for you," she smiled.  
  
"You're my best friend, too!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Ginny giggled, "So, when are you going to ask Susan to come here?"  
  
"I don't know; I never thought about it," Harry said, which was kind of a lie. He had thought about it all night, but never had the courage to say anything.  
  
"Well, I think you should do it as soon as you feel ready because if you wait too late, she might get a date," Ginny said, seriously.  
  
"Right..." Harry said.  
  
"Well, the next lesson will be next week at the same time. Since it is a Saturday, I'll come find you during the day," Ginny said after a silent pause.  
  
"Okay, thanks, Gin," Harry said, getting ready to open the door.  
  
"Wait, Harry," Ginny said suddenly.  
  
Harry spun around getting ready to ask what she needed, when she leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. After a moment, he realised what she was doing and kissed her back. When Ginny pulled back she looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I can see why you wanted me to teach you to kiss," Ginny giggled, "Next time, less tongue."  
  
Harry blushed bashfully, but nodded his head. They headed out the Room of Requirements together in silence.  
  
The following week around mid afternoon, Ginny went outside looking for Harry. When she finally found him, he was sitting in their spot by the lake. It was the spot they came to whenever either one of them needed to talk, needed some company, or just needed to get away from life.  
  
"Hey, Harry! I came to get you for our next lesson," Ginny said excitedly. She loved teaching him new things.  
  
"Okay, let's go," Harry said, brightly.  
  
They walked in silence all the way to the castle. Once getting to the wall where the room of requirements should be, Harry asked, "So, what am I going to be learning today, Miss Weasley?"  
  
"A little bit of everything," Ginny smirked. She walked in front of the wall three times, then a door appeared. They both walked into a room with a small table and kitchen area, a couch, and a dance floor.  
  
"Well, here are the instructions," Ginny said, handing him a piece of parchment, "Go cook the pot pie."  
  
Harry started cooking. He had a little trouble at first, when he mixed up teaspoon and tablespoon, but he managed to get everything done within an hour and thirty minutes. He set the dish on the table.  
  
"Ginny, I'm done!" Harry called.  
  
"Okay," Ginny said, getting off the couch and sitting down in the chair Harry had pulled out for her, "Thanks, it looks really good."  
  
"I hope you like it. I never realised how hard cooking is," Harry said, amazed that women cooked dinner practically every night for their families. He spooned some of the food onto each of their plates after he sat down.  
  
Ginny took a bite of her food, then looked at him, "Harry, this is really good."  
  
"You really think so?" Harry asked, taking a bite of his own, "It is good, but not as good as yours."  
  
"Thanks," Ginny blushed.  
  
They ate their lunch and talked about anything and everything. They talked about how Ron and Hermione had finally admitted their feelings for each other and wouldn't leave each other's sides. Then they talked about Valentine's Day. Ginny told him that she didn't have any plans, and he told her that he still hadn't asked Susan to spend the day with him.  
  
After they finished eating and talking, Ginny held out her hand to him.  
  
"Come on, I am going to teach you how to dance now," Ginny said, flicking her wand. Slow music started to play from no where in particular.  
  
"Okay, put your hand right here," Ginny said touching her hip, "Good, now give me your other hand."  
  
Harry did as she instructed. She placed her arm around his neck.  
  
"Now follow my lead," Ginny said, then added, "Never look down at your feet, always at me."  
  
I'll be your dream  
  
I'll be your wish  
  
I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope  
  
I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly Madly Deeply do  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
  
Because I'm counting on a new beginning  
  
A reason for living  
  
A deeper meaning yeah.  
  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
  
I wanna stay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me.  
  
Harry and Ginny continued dancing until the song was over. They waltzed around the room, both looking at each other, never at the ground. When the song ended, they didn't move apart.  
  
"That was good Harry. She might dance like that, or she might dance a different way. Well, two other ways, actually," Ginny said.  
  
"What other ways?" Harry asked. He liked dancing with Ginny. It was rather nice to have her in his arms.  
  
"One, she might dance like we just did, but she might put her head on your chest. If she does that, just rest your head on top of hers or look down at her. Or she might wrap both her arms around your neck like this," she said putting her arms around his neck. He instantly put his hands on her waist, "And, that's exactly what you do. Do you want to practice dancing like this?"  
  
"Erm.. sure," Harry said. The music started again, but this time, it was a different song.  
  
How do I  
  
get through a night without you  
  
If I had to live without you  
  
What kinda life would that be  
  
Oh and I need you in my arms need you to hold  
  
You're my world my heart my soul  
  
If you ever leave  
  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life  
  
And tell me know  
  
How do I live with out you  
  
I want to know  
  
How do I breathe without you  
  
If you ever go  
  
How do I ever  
  
Ever survive  
  
How do I  
  
How do I  
  
Oh how do I live  
  
"That was good Harry. You're a better dancer than you think," Ginny said, smiling.  
  
"Really? Thanks. You're a good dancer, too. Thanks for teaching me," Harry said, grinning at her. She really was beautiful. Why are you thinking this? Harry thought, You like Susan.  
  
"Okay, now for the next part of our lesson," Ginny said. She looked up at Harry and saw him blushing. "Kiss me."  
  
"What?" Harry said, unbelievably.  
  
"You heard me. I told you to kiss me, like you would Susan, or any other girl you love," Ginny said. She had to know how he kissed before she could correct him.  
  
Harry cupped Ginny's face in his hands and leaned into kiss her. Slowly he began to move his lips. She began to kiss him back. Not too much tongue, Harry thought to himself, remembering what Ginny had said the day before. He gently began to put his tongue on her lips, and she opened her mouth to him. When he put his tongue in her mouth, she brushed her tongue up against his; it sent shivers up and down his spine. After a few more moments, they pulled away for air.  
  
"That was.... wow!" Ginny exclaimed. That was the best kiss she had ever had. She couldn't believe he ever doubted himself.  
  
"You think I am a good kisser?" Harry asked, amazingly. Then he continued, "That was the best kiss I ever had, Ginny!"  
  
She giggled, "I don't think you last kiss was your fault. I think it was Cho's."  
  
Harry laughed when she said that. He couldn't believe how good it felt to have her lips on his. He felt all warm and fuzzy when they were kissing. He missed the feeling of her lips. They were soft and full. You're doing it again, Harry said to himself, you are supposed to like Susan. That's why you are getting these lessons.  
  
"Well, I think you have mastered all your lessons. We don't have to continue unless you want practice. Valentine's Day is in four days. If you want another lesson in two days we could do that," Ginny said.  
  
"Okay, sure," Harry said, looking forward to the next lesson.  
  
"Okay. I'll meet you here on Monday night after dinner. We won't have enough time to practice cooking, but you're already good at that," Ginny said, telling herself not to get excited. He doesn't like you. You are doing this to help him get Susan, she reminded herself. Then she added, "And don't wait forever to ask Susan. She might already have a date."  
  
"Thanks, Gin," Harry said, hugging her and kissing her cheek.  
  
"No problem," she replied. They both left and went their separate ways.  
  
Harry finally found Susan talking with her friends outside.  
  
"Hey Susan, can I talk to you?" Harry asked, expectantly.  
  
"Sure," the red head girl replied. Ginny's red hair has more golden in it, Harry thought, ... WAIT! Why are you thinking of Ginny when you are with Susan?  
  
They started walking around the lake. Harry was debating with himself about witch girl he liked, while Susan was wringing her hands. I know I like Susan, Harry thought, no you think you like her. But, do I like Ginny? Well, you like spending time with her, another voice inside his head said. You like the way her hair looks and the way her lips feel on your lips. Merlin, I think I think I am falling for Ginny Weasley, Harry thought.  
  
"Erm... Harry, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Susan asked, anxiously.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Susan. I can't do this. I am so sorry. I'll see you later? Bye!" Harry said, running toward the castle. He left Susan there with tons of questions, but he had to find Ginny. When he finally found her, she was sitting by a window in the Gryffindor Tower. The portrait hole closed, and she looked up.  
  
"So, how did it go?" She asked expectantly, "I was watching you two talk, then you ran off. What happened?"  
  
Harry took a moment to catch his breath, then said, "I couldn't do it."  
  
"What do you mean you couldn't do it? Go back down there and ask her. The worst thing she can say is that she already has a date. You can't chicken out," Ginny said. She didn't want her work to be wasted.  
  
"No, you don't get it Gin.... I couldn't do it because.... because..." Harry stuttered.  
  
"Because why? I taught you everything you wanted me to teach you, and you chicken out!" Ginny practically screeched. She was thankful the common room was empty.  
  
"I DID NOT CHICKEN OUT!" Harry shouted.  
  
"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK HER?" Ginny shouted back.  
  
"Because I realised... I realised..." Harry stuttered again.  
  
"You realised what?" Ginny snapped.  
  
"I realised I was going to ask the wrong girl!" Harry said, admitting some of his feelings.  
  
"Well, then go ask the right girl," Ginny said, gently.  
  
"Gin," Harry said softly, while he grabbed her hands, "I had the best time with you, and I was always looking forward to being with you. I know we were already friends, but something about kissing you, dancing with you, made me open my eyes and see that you are such an amazing person. I can't believe how much time I could have spent with you over the years, and I didn't. Well, what I am trying to say is that over that past two weeks I began to fall for you. I have never felt this way about anyone before. Do you want to be my date for Valentine's Day?"  
  
"Yes!" She gushed, tears running down her cheeks. Harry wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs, and gently kissed her. It was exactly like their first kiss, except it was better. There was more emotion than there was before. They had both let down their gaurd to one another.  
  
After the kiss ended, Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and laughed, "I guess you won't be having any more lessons."  
  
"I guess not," Harry grinned.  
  
The day before Valentine's Day, Ginny Weasley received an owl from her date. It read the following.  
  
Ginny,  
  
Meet me in the Room of Requirement at five o'clock tomorrow evening. Don't forget to dress up! I can't wait to see you.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Harry  
  
After reading this, Ginny had a smile on her face for the rest of the day.  
  
At three o'clock on the afternoon on Valentine's day, Harry Potter walked in front of the blank wall by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy three times. I need a romantic room with a kitchen and a table, a dance floor, a couch area, and a bathroom, Harry thought over and over. They bathroom was for him to use so he could change into his clothes. He couldn't cook in his nice things because he would get them dirty.  
  
When he entered the room, it looked like it did the night he and Ginny had kissed; except more romantic There were candles floating in the air and rose petals on the ground. The lighting was dim and music played softly. He put his extra clothes on the couch and started cooking dinner. This time, he did not mix up teaspoon and tablespoon. He made the Chicken Pot Pie exactly how the directions went. He was so glad he knew how to cook Ginny's favourite dish. When everything was out of the oven and on the counter to cool down, Harry went into the bathroom to change. He put on the nicest pair of dress pants he owned and a button down shirt, which was an emerald green colour. It matched his eyes perfectly, or so Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Around four forty five, Harry began getting anxious. He had never been on a real date before. Well there was that one time, at the tea shop with Cho. And then there was the Yule Ball, but those didn't count. He was never with someone he truly, deeply cared for. He wasn't with Ginny. Around five o'clock the door opened, revealing a stunning looking Ginny. She was dressed in a simple red halter-neck dress with red high heeled shoes.  
  
"Ginny, you look beautiful," Harry said, after a minute of composing himself.  
  
"Thanks, you look handsome, too," Ginny said, blushing. She walked into the room a little bit more and took a look around. It looked very...romantic, "I like the room," Ginny added.  
  
"Thanks.... I made dinner. We can have it when ever you want," Harry said awkwardly.  
  
"Okay, let's have it now. After we can talk and dance!" Ginny giggled. Harry pulled out a chair for her, then went to the counter and grabbed the pot pie. He set it down on the table and served both Ginny and himself.  
  
They began eating and talking about what they had done earlier during the day. After a while Ginny changed the subject.  
  
"Harry, I am really glad you invited me here," Ginny said, softly.  
  
"I meant what I said, Gin. About how I was falling for you and everything. It was all true," Harry said, reassuringly.  
  
"I believe you," Ginny said, "Come on, lets dance."  
  
Harry got up and took her hand. He flicked his wand and music started playing.  
  
How do I  
  
get through a night without you  
  
If I had to live without you  
  
What kinda life would that be  
  
Harry and Ginny began dancing. Ginny put her arms around his neck, and Harry put his arms around her waist. Then he leaned in close, so his forehead was resting on hers.  
  
"This is our song," he whispered.  
  
Oh and I need you in my arms need you to hold  
  
You're my world my heart my soul  
  
If you ever leave  
  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life  
  
And tell me know  
  
How do I live with out you  
  
I want to know  
  
How do I breathe without you  
  
If you ever go  
  
How do I ever  
  
Ever survive  
  
How do I  
  
How do I  
  
Oh how do I live  
  
They continued dancing like that even when the music changed to a different tempo. They were so lost in each other that they didn't realise they had stayed in the same position for nearly an hour until the music stopped playing.  
  
"That was wonderful, Harry," Ginny smiled, "And I love our song!"  
  
"I like it, too," Harry grinned, leading her over to the oversized couch.  
  
When they were both comfortable, Harry said, "Ginny, I need to tell you something."  
  
"Okay," she said, worriedly. He looked so serious.  
  
"Well, you mean a lot to me, and I would never want you to get hurt. But with the war that is going on, I want to live my life to the fullest. I don't know if I am going to make it through it. When Dumbledore was alive, the one thing he told me Voldemort didn't understand was love. That he never felt it. But, I have felt it. It's always with me; it protects me. And during the whole time we have been friends and the past few weeks I have learned to love you," Harry looked at her and saw she was looking in her lap. He tilted her chin with his finger so she would look at him before saying, "I love you."  
  
Ginny swallowed, heavily. Harry Potter had just said those three little word to her. She always knew how she felt for him, but now he was returning it.  
  
"I love you, too," Ginny said, then laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. HER of all people!  
  
After they pulled away from the kiss, Harry looked into her eyes, "Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes!" Ginny nearly jumped in his lap and kissed him again.  
  
Later that night back in the common room, Ginny fell asleep with her head on Harry's chest. He couldn't believe how everything turned out. Even with the war and Voldemort, everything was going to be alright because he had Ginny. And he loved her. Once the war was over, he was going to ask her to marry him. He loved for so long and never even realised it. He wouldn't let her go from him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.  
  
And that's just what he did.  
  
A/N: What did you think? I liked it. It was in my head for like three days before I finally wrote it. Sorry for not updating Opening Closed Doors. :) But, you can wait a few more days. The first song in this story is called Truly, Madly, Deeply by: Savage Garden. The Second and third song in this story is called How Do I Live Without You by: Trisha Yearwood. As always feel free to e-mail me ) or review if you have any comments, advice, ideas for future chapters, or questions. And don't forget to Review!!! 


End file.
